Journal
by Al Braginsky
Summary: No fue dificil para Arthur percibir que algo iba mal. Lo dificil sería ayudar a su pequeña colonia. USUK.


Hacía mucho que no escribía nada... ahora me dio por estos dos. Espero que os guste c:

* * *

A Arthur no le había costado nada percibir que algo andaba mal con su pequeña colonia. A pesar de no verle tan a menudo como desearía lo conocía bien, y sabía cuando su pequeño tenía algún problema. Así, su plan inicial de pasar solo un par de días relajándose en las Américas para volver luego a su tierra natal y hundirse de nuevo en papeleo se convirtió en una estancia de una semana larga.

No es que no disfrutara con sus visitas en el nuevo mundo (de hecho, eran los únicos momentos de tranquilidad para él, alejado de las incesantes burlas hirientes de la rana y compañía). Simplemente es que él era, ante todo, una nación, y como tal tenía trabajo y obligaciones con las que cumplir.

No obstante, _nación_ no era el único concepto que le definía. En esa época no se escondía de su fama de corsario… y el pirata más temido de los siete mares no tenía nunca problemas para conseguir de tanto en tanto un, digamos, "permiso especial". Por no decir que poca gente le negaba algo en cuanto lo pedía con esa sonrisa ladeada. Así, en cuanto tuvo la sospecha de que su joven hermano podía estar enfermo, no dudó un momento a faltar a sus obligaciones y centrarse en él.

Su pequeño no tenía fiebre. En cuanto reposaba su callosa mano en la frente del chico (_niño_, se corregía mentalmente. i_Aún es un niño_!) sólo llegaba a percibir el calor humano que cualquier persona sana desprende. Quizás un poco más cálido, quizás un poco más rojo, pero nada preocupante.

Tampoco había perdido su apetito. Comía (engullía, tragaba, y ahogaba en agua) todo lo que Arthur le cocinaba sin el menor gesto de disgusto, agradeciéndole después por ello y comentándole que la comida de hoy estaba especialmente deliciosa (Mentiras, por supuesto pero… ¿qué más le daba?). No era eso lo que le preocupaba. Eran gestos más sutiles, más delicados. Tanto, que a veces se preguntaba si no se lo había imaginado.

Como no tirársele encima todas las mañanas, agradeciéndole que se quedara allí. O no suplicarle que le enseñara a disparar porque hey _Inglaterra, ¡ya soy mayor!_ O no insistir en que Arthur visitara la cuadra cada día para poder enseñarle los caballos y pedirle por favor, por favor que montara con él porque montar a caballo es casi _como volar Arthur. Cuando sea mayor, me encantaría volar…_. O quedarse mirándole fijamente cuando creía que Arthur no se daba cuenta hasta que este le llamaba la atención sobre el hecho.

Pero, sobre todo, lo que le hizo activar sus alarmas fue la elección de las historias al ir a dormir. No historias de héroes sin temor a nada, no valerosos caballeros andantes dispuestos a matar cualquier dragón, gigante o bruja malvada con tal de cumplir su misión.

…En su lugar, Alfred le pedía historias de princesas. De jóvenes encantadas cuyo hechizo sólo podía romper su amor verdadero. De chicas encerradas en su mansión, anhelando ese amor puro que las salvaría. De encuentros bajo la luna donde la niña miraba al mar esperando a su imposible amante, con un brillo en los ojos similar al que Alfred… tenía… ahora mismo…

"… ¿Deseas algo, Alfred?"

"Ah" Alfred parpadeó como recién sacado de su estupor, sin darse cuenta que la historia había terminado. "Eh… L-lo siento, Inglaterra. Supongo que me metí demasiado en cuento."

Arthur suspiró y pasó su mano por el dorado cabello de su adoptado hermano menor. Obligaba a sus colonias a llamarle con su nombre de nación como muestra de respeto, pero en momentos así se arrepentía.

"¿Cuál es el problema, Alfred?"

"No hay ningú-"

"No me mientas o serás castigado. ¿Qué ocurre?"

Alfred abrió la boca… sólo para cerrarla al instante siguiente. Miró hacia abajo y empezó a juguetear con las sabanas nerviosamente. Arthur agradecía que hiciera eso en lugar de morderse las uñas, como solía hacer antaño. Logró quitarle el vicio mojándole las uñas en amargo vinagre.

"… C-creo… "miró arriba, casi expectante. "… ¿Cómo se sabe si estás… enamorado, Inglaterra?"

Una parte de la mente de Arthur se había imaginado que había llegado el momento de hablar de las abejas, la flor y, básicamente, de puro, duro y gratificante sexo. Al parecer no. Bien. Arthur no creía que un pirata reprimido fuera el mejor para explicarle a un joven cómo complacer a una mujer…

"Eso solo lo sabes tú. Hay muchas clases de amor, Alfred, y cada persona las vive a su manera… yo no puedo decidirlo por ti."

Alfred frunció el ceño, obviamente no complacido con la respuesta.

"¡Sabes que eso no me vale, Inglaterra! Ya **sé **que hay distintos tipos de eso… como fraternal hacia Matthew, o el… paternal que tú sientes por mí." Alfred titubeó, mirando hacía abajo de nuevo en ese punto "… ¿Cómo sé si AMO a alguien… m-más allá de todo eso?"

Le costó lo suyo al mayor aguantar un gruñido. En cierto punto hubiera preferido la charla sexual. Por lo menos sabría de lo que hablaba en cuanto a sexo. No podía decir lo mismo en cuanto a esa clase de sentimientos. Al fin y al cabo nadie se había acercado lo suficientemente a él para llegar a ese punto…

"Alfred, yo… " Se llevó la mano a la frente en un gesto de frustración, masajeándose el puente de la nariz. Le hubiera dado la respuesta fácil de haber podido. Maldito instinto paternal. "No lo digo para evitar responderte. Lo digo de veras. Solo **tú** puedes decidir lo que significan tus sentimientos y actuar en consecuencia…"

"¡Pero…!"

"AÚN así… "le dirigió una mirada de reprimenda al joven por haberle cortado a media frase. Alfred se mordió el labio inferior. "… Aún así, yo puedo ayudarte a clarificar tu mente. A aclarar tus pensamientos y, quizás así, tú mismo podrás responder a tú pregunta con el tiempo."

El cowboy parpadeó, procesando las palabras del mayor. Al cabo de un par de segundos asintió lentamente con la cabeza. Parpadeó de nuevo… y volvió a asentir, esta vez con más seguridad.

"Okay!" sonrió ampliamente. Los niños tienen una sonrisa tan sincera… Arthur deseaba que Alfred nunca perdiera la suya. "¿Cómo vas a ayudarme?"

Arthur suspiró exasperado, pero en realidad estaba escondiendo un amago de sonrisa. Se levantó de la cama, ganándose una protesta por parte del pequeño, que le preguntaba a dónde iba si le había prometido ayudarle. Arthur ignoró las quejas sin parpadear siquiera y salió de la habitación. Alfred consideró saltar de la cama y seguirle, pero no tuvo tiempo de hacer tal cosa ya que, en cuanto se había decidió y ya había apartado las sabanas, Arthur ya volvía con algo entre sus manos. Seguramente había ido a la habitación de al lado, la suya.

Sus habitaciones eran idénticas. Simples, con sólo una cama, un armario y un escritorio, siendo la de Arthur ligeramente más grande y con una cama doble (en lugar de la individual que Alfred tenía). El británico había insistido miles de veces en colocar una cama doble en el cuarto del joven también, ya que resultaría más cómodo. Alfred se negaba, no necesitaba gastarse aún más dinero en él. (Además, así tenía excusa para colarse en la cama de su mentor después de alguna que otra historia de miedo).

Arthur no entró, simplemente le lanzó el paquete desde la puerta para que Alfred lo cogiera. En cuanto lo tuvo entre sus manos, notó el suave tacto de la seda envolviendo algo parecido a… ¿un libro?

Levantó la mirada, interrogando silenciosamente a su mentor. Arthur se aguantó una sonrisa, pero Alfred podía percibir los bordes de sus labios turnándose ligeramente hacia arriba. No pudo evitar notar como sus propios labios sonreían al ver la sonrisa del mayor.

"¿Qué es? ¿Un… manual sobre el amor o algo así?"

Arthur se podría haber puesto a reír, si no supiera que la colonia se hubiera tomado eso como una ofensa personal.

"Ábrelo y lo verás."

Y eso hizo.

Dentro, encontró una pequeña libreta púrpura de papel satinado. No estaba especialmente decorada, no como los complicados e imposibles dibujos en los libros de la librería que (como le había explicado el británico) pintaban a mano unos pacientes y meticulosos monjes. Aún así, era bonita. Alfred pasó los dedos por la portada y levantó la vista, de nuevo mirando a su mentor con una pregunta silenciosa en sus ojos.

"Pensaba usarla para practicar tu caligrafía (la cual, por cierto, debes mejorar) pero… quizás pueda servir para apaciguar tus dudas."

"… ¿Cómo? ¿Es mágico?"

Arthur sonrió de nuevo. Ugh. Le iban a salir arrugas si seguía a este paso, ¿qué pasaba con su permanente ceño fruncido ahora…?

"Es para que escribas sobre la persona a la que te referías antes. Cuando piensas en ella, cuando te sonríe, cuando hace que tu coraz… hum. Todas esas cosas."

¿De dónde salió eso? Si Francis lo escuchaba se iba a meter con él hasta fin de año y más.

"¿Y cómo me va a ayudar eso...?"

"Cuando acabes de escribir en el, léelo otra vez como si estuvieras leyendo el diario de otra persona. Tus sentimientos están plasmados allí. Si am… quieres a alguien, incluso tú te darás cuenta."

Alfred parpadeó y bajó la vista. Se quedo un rato mirando el pequeño cuaderno púrpura, como considerando sus mágicos poderes. Arthur esperó, convencido de que el pequeño sabría agradecerle el regalo como era apropiado en unos segundos. Y, efectivamente el chico (_Niño, por dios Inglaterra, niño_) saltó de la cama y Arthur se preparó para el abrazo de gratitud…

… que nunca vino. En su lugar, Alfred había saltado hasta su pequeño escritorio y ya estaba mojando su blanca pluma en tinta china. Arthur carraspeó y le deseó buenas noches, ordenándole que apagara las lámparas en 10 minutos a lo sumo. Alfred asintió felizmente.

Más le valía a la chiquilla con la que su hermanito se había encaprichado corresponderle. Al chico le había cogido fuerte.

_Y no, estúpida hada. No tengo celos. No te me hagas la sabionda._

_

* * *

_

Criticas, tomates y reviews en general seran más que bienvenidos.

Solo tendrá dos capitulos, espero subir el siguiente pronto.


End file.
